Los Celos
by danikath29
Summary: secuela de: La Promesa. yuna regresa a casa luego de su ultimo día de clases, encontrando una sorpresa que no se esperaba en este momento. one sot NO lemon, posiblemente el final de la trilogía si sea lemon, pero luego veremos. NOTA: la portada NO es mia, la encontré entre mis imágenes de saint seiya y no recuerdo de donde la saqué.


Pasaron seis meses desde que Yuna se fue dejando a koga con saori y seiya, cualquiera pensaría que al pasar tanto tiempo sin verse estarían a punto de cortarse las venas, pero no era así, de hecho ambos estaban bastante tranquilos gracias a la promesa que se hicieron antes de que la amazona se fuera a Rusia.

Yuna.

Estaba en el último día de clases en el instituto antes de las vacaciones de verano, estoy tan emocionada, por fin veré a koga, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos, ¿habrá cambiado?, ¿estará feliz, o triste?, ¿coleccionara tarjetas de pokémon? Ok no pero estoy tan emocionada…

-hola yuna, ¿que tal estas?

-muy bien y a ti que tal te va Ajax (N. A:significados de nombres al final)- dijo yuna muy feliz.-

-¿a que se debe tanta felicidad?, porque dudo que sea por mi- dijo Ajax con cara de poker.-

-¡mi novio viene de Italia a pasar las vacaciones de verano juntos!- dijo yuna dando brinquitos

-que bien porque ya me estaba cansando de que me lo describieras, ¡ya siento que lo conozco!- dijo Ajax abrazando por los hombros a yuna y empezando a caminar a su clase de matemática.-

-no seas malo, es que lo extraño mucho, aunque tampoco me siento como dicen en las películas, con el helado de chocolate, viendo programas tristes y escuchando canciones corta venas- dijo yuna al borde de la risa.-

…

Narración neutral

Yuna llego a su casa notando que su amiga ligia le había dejado una nota, que decía:

_yuna Salí con mi novio, vuelvo mas tarde._

_P.D: te deje una sorpresa en tu cuarto ;)_

Yuna desconcertada se dirigió a su habitación, y grande fue su sorpresa que al entrar encontró a su bello pelirrojo recostado en su cama mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿me extrañaste?- dijo su carismático novio al notar su sorpresa.

Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue, como impulso, brincarle encima como si no hubiera mañana, besándolo apasionadamente, mientras que el gustoso correspondía el beso. Luego el nivel de el beso aumento excitándolos a los dos, ella sin romper el beso puso sus piernas a los lados de las caderas de koga, excitándolo mas a el y sonrojándose mas ella ya que tenía una falda blanca (mas o menos del largo del vestido que una habitualmente) yuna camisa amarilla con unas botas parecidas a las que siempre usa pero mas claras con una chaqueta de cuero de igual color.

La chica callo en cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer cuando koga ya estaba sin camisa, ella sin chaqueta mientras koga le quitaba la camisa.

-¡espera!- dijo la agitada rubia tomando de las muñecas a su amado.-

-¿que pasa?- dijo dulcemente el también agitado chico.-

-koga, no son las circunstancias ni el lugar para que tengamos nuestra primera vez- dijo tono igual que el de su novio.- quiero que ese momento sea especial… - dijo en casi un susurro que el chico alcanzo a escuchar.-

-tienes razón preciosa, no es el momento ni el lugar… - dijo el chico ya mas tranquilo mientras la chica se bajaba de encima de el y se recostaba a su lado quedando ambos mirándose, como cuando tuvieron su primer beso.-

-te amo, lo sabes verdad?-dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.-

-claro que lo se princesa, lo se porque siento lo mismo- dijo regalándole una linda sonrisa.-

-bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?- dijo la chica recordando la pregunta que había olvidado hacerle en el momento en que el le había quitado la chaqueta…-

-¿no estas feliz de verme? – dijo poniendo cara de ofendido a lo cual yuna rio.-

-¡no tonto!- dijo yuna con cara risueña, a lo que escuchan un ruido afuera.- ¿escuchaste? – pregunto la chica a lo que koga asintió.- ¿y si es un ladrón?.-

-¿enserio le tendrías miedo? – dijo koga con una sonrisa de lado.-

Yuna lo pensó unos segundos y luego contestó –no…-

Luego de eso hubo un silencio cómodo en el que solo se miraban, el cual koga rompió diciendo – ¿como te verás riendo y suplicando que pare? – pregunto desconcertando a la chica. En un movimiento rápido puso a la chica debajo de el con sus piernas a los lados de la chica, a continuación empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

Yuna empezó a reír mientras que el le hacia cosquillas mientras decía –para koga- sin aliento.

-shhh no querrás que el ladrón se entere de nuestra presencia – dijo antes de besar sus labios para silenciarla.-

Luego de unos segundos de estar asi se escucha que abren la puerta de la habitación de yuna.

-oye yuna me prestas tu… - la pobre chica no pudo terminar su oración porque al alzar la vista se encontró con dos pares de grandes ojos mirándola casi sin creerlo y al bajarlos de nuevo se encontró con la chaqueta de yuna y la camisa de koga.-

-_no de nuevo…- _pensaron los caballeros al recordar el día de su primer beso.-

-oh… lo siento creo que interrumpí algo, aunque sinceramente no creí que harían esto cuando le abrí la puerta a koga… -dijo con mirada picara-

-lo diré lento, l-a-r-g-o –dijo yuna un poco avergonzada y enfadada por el comentario de su amiga.-

-ok, ok, pero antes, no quiero ser tía así que tengan algunos condones, creo que los tenia por aquí… - dijo mientras revisaba su bolso.-

-¡LARGO! –dijo yuna muy avergonzada mientras le lanzaba una almohada.-

-bueno ya… pero después no te quejes si traes a un pequeño caballerito en el vientre – dijo ligia cerrando la puerta.-

Ligia era una chica muy linda (y pervertida), con buena figura, con cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, era como una hermana para yuna, y para vivir con ella tuvo que contarle sobre los caballeros porque sino no sabría como explicarle a donde iría durante las guerras, y tampoco quien la cubriera en clases inventándole alguna fractura, tumor o cáncer…

Luego de eso koga se bajo de yuna y se sentaron en la cama mirándose.

-no me vas a responder la pregunta? –dijo yuna alzando las cejas.-

-bueno, como ya sabes yo estudio en casa, saori me enseña, y bueno adelanto algunas clase porque dijo que ya le estaba molestando que le rogara tanto terminar para poder venir a verte –luego de eso yuna lo abrazo por la cintura enterrando su cabeza en su pecho a lo que el correspondió acariciando su rubia melena.-

Estuvieron así un largo rato, no supieron si pasaron minutos, segundos, horas, solo sabían que estaban cómodos y que extrañaban estar así.

Koga vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

-¡POR LOS DIOSES, YUNA, ES MUY TARDE!, ¡MIS PADRES VAN A MATARME! – dijo koga levantándose para luego tomar su camisa del suelo.- lo siento preciosa, debo irme – dijo luego de abotonar la camisa para dar un corto y tierno beso en los labios de su novia – te llamo luego.

-¿tus padres? – dijo después de reaccionar de su pequeño shock que koga no noto.- llamaste a saori y a seiya… ¿¡tus padres!? – Exclamo escéptica la joven.-

-em, si… bueno… - dijo koga un poco sonrojado.-

la chica solo se levanto de la cama y lo beso con mucha pasión, como reclamando algo que hace tiempo ha estado esperando.

-ugg… yuna, si sigues besándome así no me iré y no será válido lo que dijimos esta tarde – bromeo a lo que yuna rio.-

-ok ok, nos vemos mañana ¿si?

-si princesa, claro que si, descansa.

-tu igual –fue lo que dijo antes de que el chico le diera un beso en la mejilla y abandonara la habitación.

…

-tienes que ir! –dijo ligia a su amiga.-

-no, y es mi última palabra! –dijo yuna molesta por las insistencias de su amiga.-

-vamos yuna… es el baile de fin de año! –dijo la ojiverde saliendo del armario de yuna.-

-no; koga está aquí –dijo firme guardando los vestidos que su amiga había sacado.-

-vamos, lo dices como si le fueras a ser infiel o algo, aparte, ya quedaste con Ajax que tendrías una cita con el! –dijo la chica tomando de las manos a la rubia.-

-no es una cita –dijo firme la amazona.- iríamos como amigos!.

-anda! –dijo haciendo pucheritos.-

-ok ok iré –dijo la rubia resignada.-

-que bien!, oye, porque no invitas a koga?

-tienes razón, le enviare por mensaje la dirección, y nos encontraremos allá – dijo tecleando en su teléfono

-ok ok, ahora ve a bañarte y vístete que se te hará tarde

…

Koga

Yuna me envió un mensaje con la dirección de su escuela para un baile, ya quiero bailar con ella…

Me vestí con un smoking negro, zapatos y corbatín de igual color y una camisa blanca debajo.

Me dirigí hacia la dirección que yuna me indico, entre al salón de fiestas y no lo podía creer estaba yuna bailando con un chico, ¡CON UN CHICO QUE NO SOY YO!.

Yuna volteo a verme, creo que sintió mi cosmo, yo solo negué con la cabeza en desaprobación antes de que ella pusiera cara de desconcierto.

Salí de ahí ante la mirada de yuna y de su pareja.

Yuna

Llegue a el baile con un vestido azul mas arriba de la rodilla, a lo lejos divise a Ajax haciéndome señas y me acerque a el.

-hey, amigo! –dije cuando me acerque.-

-yuna, pero que linda estas –dijo provocando un sonrojo de mi parte.-

-y tu tampoco estas tan mal –y no lo decía solo por cortesía, su traje gris hacia que el gris de sus ojos resaltara, y su cabello castaño claro, como siempre, estaba revuelto; pero claro, nunca será mas lindo que koga.-

-bailamos? –dijo extendiéndome su mano, y como estaba una canción movida acepté.-

Estuvimos bailando por… siete segundos? Algo así, antes de que cambiara a un ritmo lento.

-bailemos esta, igual solo somos amigos, aparte, sabes que nunca intentaría nada contigo, le soy muy fiel a mi novia –me dijo sonriente y yo reí.-

-idiota, terminaste con ella hace tres meses –dije aun riéndome .- bailaremos o no?.

El asintió y puso una mano en mi cintura mientras tomaba con la otra la mía.

Luego de un rato bailando así siento el cosmos de koga, sin dejar de bailar lo busco con la mirada encontrando unos ojos miel viéndome con desaprobación mientras negaba con la cabeza, no entendí porque, y luego el abandono el lugar.

-ese era mi novio… -dije soltando a Ajax quien también había estado mirando.-

-creo que estaba celoso… - dijo mirándome a los ojos.-

-si.. – dije bajando la mirada.- debo irme – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

-no quise causar problemas,

-lo sé –dije antes de abandonar el lugar.-

…

-que fue eso? –dije con voz suave a koga, luego de encontrarlo sobre un árbol mirando las estrellas.

-eso te pregunto yo… -dijo mas tranquilo de lo que yo pensaba.-

-bailaba con un amigo

-una canción lenta… muy pegados… -dijo koga mirando hacia el suelo.-

-koga ya estábamos bailando antes de eso –dije con una sonrisa.-

-y porque siguieron? –dijo mirándome por primera vez desde que llegue.-

-precisamente porque somos amigos, el nunca intentaría nada conmigo, el tiene bien claro que no estoy disponible, y que nunca te seria infiel –lo ultimo lo dije rodándome mas hacia el.-

-no debí celarte… lo siento… -dijo mirando de nuevo hacia el suelo.-

-al contrario – el me miro.- me pareció tierno… -dije y puse una mano en su mejilla.-

Luego de eso el me beso, fue un beso tierno, lento, suave, con solo nuestros labios rosándose, allí, bajo las estrellas.

Koga

La bese, demostrándole mi amor y todo lo que siento. La amo tanto.

-quieres que regresemos a tu baile? –dije después de separarme de ella.-

-no… vayamos a tu hotel… -dijo y de repente mi lado soma salió a la luz.-

-me vas a violar? –dije con una cara de miedo fingida.-

-no idiota!, quiero ver a saori y a seiya! –dijo riéndose.-

-vamos –dije tomándola de la mano suavemente.-

Llegamos a el hotel donde me estaba hospedando, salude a el portero, que desde que llegue había sido muy amable conmigo, y nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor capturando algunas miradas masculinas que volteaban cuando yo los asesinaba con la mirada.

Subimos a la planta donde estaban las habitaciones de mis padres y la mía. Recuerdo el día que saori me dijo que seiya le había pedido que fuera su novia, me enoje mucho, pero me puse a pensar y llegue a la conclusión de que estaba siendo egoísta, ellos también tenían derecho a disfrutar al igual que yuna y yo.

-mira princesa, esa es la habitación de seiya –dije señalando una puerta, tocamos y nadie contesto, así que asumí que estaba dormido o en el baño, así que decidí no molestarlo.- no contesta, vayamos a la habitación de saori primero –dije señalando una habitación al otro lado del pasillo.-

-si, ya quiero verla –dijo con una emoción que se que quiso ocultar pero no lo logro.-

-te cae bien verdad?

-mucho, y cuál es tu habitación? –dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación de saori.-

-esa –dije señalando la habitación al final del pasillo.-

Estuve apunto de tocar pero ella me detuvo con un "espera!".

-qué pasa? –dije confundido.-

Yuna

Koga estuvo apunto de tocar justo cuando escuche un gemido casi imperceptible. "espera", lo detuve antes de que tocara.

-que pasa? –dijo, al parecer no lo escucho, que alivio.-

Cerré los ojos tratando de agudizar mi oído, y pude escuchar mas gemidos logrando distinguir las palabras: saori, seiya y sigue. Tome de la mano a koga de la mano rápidamente y lo hale hasta la que me dijo que era su habitación, si llegaba a escuchar lo que pasaba ahí dentro se enojaría mucho.

-que fue lo que paso allí? –dijo una vez dentro, y como no pude encontrar en dos segundos una explicación razonable, lo tome del cuello del traje y lo halé hacia abajo besándolo como no lo esperaba de mi.

Le quite el blazer y el corbatín sin dejar de besarlo, otra cosa que no esperaba de mi, que pasa conmigo!.

-no soy tonto yuna, quieres evadir el tema, pero como me gusta no te detendré –dijo sobre mis labios, que alivio, funcionó.-

Me tomo de la cintura levantándome del suelo y yo enrede mis piernas en sus caderas, no me culpen estaba demasiado excitada como para escuchar a mi lado razonable.

Me llevo a su cama y me recostó suavemente, pasando de mis labios a mi cuello, se sentía tan bien…

-koga… -gemí suavemente cuando empezó a acariciar mis muslos mientras yo le quitaba la camisa.-

Deslizo sus manos por mis piernas hasta mis botas negras, bajando el cierre y quitándolas. Quito mi cinturón a juego con las botas y regreso sus manos a mis muslos, subiendo por mis caderas y deteniéndose en mi cintura donde entendí que tenía que subir los brazos, seguido saco mi vestido por mi cabeza.

No podía creer que yo estuviera haciendo esto, YO! La tranquila y correcta yuna.

Tock tock –koga, puedo pasar? –pregunto la voz que reconocí como la de saori.-

-espera! –dijo levantándose de encima de mi y entregándome mi vestido para que me lo pusiera rápido.-

Luego de que me vistiera y acomodara el cabello a la velocidad de la luz koga abrió la puerta.

-koga!, porque regresaste tan rápido? Te dije que disfrutaras mucho de yuna porque mañana nos regresaremos a Italia para… -se interrumpió al notar mi presencia.-

-mañana te vas? –dije con expresión triste para posteriormente cambiarla a mi ceño fruncido.- porque no me lo dijiste!?

-lo siento princesa, no quería que estuvieras triste… -dijo agachando la mirada, pero eso no me bastaba para calmar mi furia.-

-vete al diablo koga! –dije saliendo de su habitación.-

…

Llegue muy molesta a mi departamento esquivando las incomodas preguntas de ligia como "te acostaste con el?", "arriba o abajo?" y la ultima y una de las mas incomodas "que tan grande lo tiene?".

Me dirigí a mi habitación dando un portazo y acostándome en mi cama, mañana veré que pasa, ahora solo quiero dormir.

…

Me desperté como a las 3 am porque tenía frio, abrí los ojos y lo vi, a el, ahí parado, mirándome desde la puerta de mi habitación.

-que haces aquí? –dije con voz suave, ya no estaba molesta, después de todo si me molestaba ahora quien sabe cuando le volvería a hablar.-

-vine a disculparme… lamento no haber…

-disculpado, ven y bésame pelirrojo –dije estirando la boca y los brazos.-

El se acerco a mí y me beso de una manera que me quede sin respiración en pocos segundos.

-te amo…

-y yo a ti –conteste sonriendo

-bueno supongo que es la despedida…

-hasta navidad?

-hasta navidad.

Nos volvimos a besar muy tiernamente, después de todo aun faltaba mucho tiempo hasta que nos volvamos a besar.

-oye preciosa…

-si?

-quieres reanudar lo de mi habitación del hotel?

-lárgate de mi habitación koga –dije con una sonrisa.-

-al menos lo intente no?

-adiós…

-adiós.

**Significado de nombres:**

**Ajax: águila**

**Ligia: la más melodiosa.**


End file.
